


Ours

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: All my homies hate Aunt May, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Sam, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha on Alpha, Alpha on Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bear Steve, Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Dog Peter, Forest AU, Forest Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Past Child Abuse, Socialist Bucky, Socialist Sam, Socialist Steve, Were AU, attempted..., bear bucky, no powers, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky and Steve breed Peter and Sam in the woods. Also cute babies and shy mates. Bad summary but yeah
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James “Bucky” Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set place in a world with modern day technology. 
> 
> Set in the forests of Maine.
> 
> Steve and Bucky are mountain, grizzly Bears and Peter is a a chocolate lab. Sam is a mountain lion.
> 
> Bucky’s, Steve’s, & Sam’s ancestors left regular society to escape capitalism in the 1920s.   
> My second story so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S I’m black and so is Sam, I use AAVE and so will Sam :)

Peter was 17 when he ran away from Aunt May’s house. Panting and heart burning in his chest. Peter was sweating despite the cold winter weather, and the large amount of snow in the forest.

He heard his cousins chasing after him, large white hounds. He ran into a river to try and throw off his scent. 

His injuries began bleeding again. A large gash on his left side dripped red hot blood all over.  
The smell in the air changed, musky yet sweet. 

It probably would have calmed Peter down if he wasn’t running for his life. His cousins, Greg and Paul , were gaining on him. FAST.

Peter tried to run faster, but it was no use. His foot got caught on a big, oak branch and he face smashed into the cold forest floor. He tried to push himself up, but the lost of blood made him to weak to lift himself from the snow covered ground.

Hungry, twin howls cried out through the midnight air. Peter’s blood went cold(literally his blood was freezing on the ground). Two identical, white hounds stalked their way towards him. 

“Peter, why you run off like that?” Greg questioned playfully, Peter’s blood was still dripping on his teeth. 

“Leave me alone.” Peter whined out weakly.

“Awe look at him, Greg. He’s panting like a bitch in heat.” Paul said, his penis poking out of his sheath.

“We should make him our bitch, finally give him some use.” Greg said his pupils dilated.”

“We should stay in this form, we should break him.” Greg added with a growl.

Peter let out a laugh, “your small knots could never break me. I’ve had bigger shits.” Peter was lying of course, but he couldn’t let them have the last laugh. Peter’s ma taught him that.

His cousins lunged towards him obviously mad at Peter’s statement. Peter closed his eyes tight not wanting to watch them any longer then he had to.

Just then two big grizzly bears came barreling into Peter’s section of the forest. They wasted no time and began to viciously tear Peter’s cousins to shreds. Who could blame them, they saw a beautiful Omega about to start his first heat in distress.

———

Peter’s eyes were still shut closed when the bears carried him back to their den.

Peter didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but when he open his eyes he saw a very handsome Alpha with blonde hair starring at him. The Alpha reeked of sex hormones and pheromones. Peter could pick up any Omega or Beta on him so he assumed the Alpha was in his rut.

“Where am I?” Peter asked hesitantly. Peter’s throat ached

“Den.” The blonde Alpha answered as he handed Peter some warm tea. “Drink” he instructed.

“No shit.” Peter said with a smirk.

“Language.” The blonde replied.

Peter began to laugh uncontrollably. A large, macho looking alpha acting like a den mother. Peter’s side began to hurt and he let out a whine.

“I’ll have Bruce put more fluid in your IV and give you some more morphine.” The Alpha said.

“Look at that, you do know full sentences.” Both Peter and the Alpha began to Laugh uncontrollably. It was probably the pain meds and the sex pheromones but Peter felt good.

“Looks like they are getting along. Had nothing to worry about.” An Alpha with Brown hair said from the door way. 

“Oh hush, you know we can’t leave Steve no where.” Said a black Alpha that was slightly shorter than the two other Alphas in the room. Peter and Steve had stopped laughing turning to look at the 

“Sam, Just admit your sore from last night, and wanted to stop early.” Bucky said.

“Bite me, Bucky” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“Already did” Bucky said with a smirk bending down to Sam’s neck and licking at the big, mating bite at his neck.

Sam moaned at the sensation and Bucky shoved him against the wall. They began to make out and grind against one another.

“Y’all just gonna start with out me.” Steve said as he made his way to the couple and slipped his hands down Bucky’s pants.

Peter was on the bed red as a tomato and hard as a rock. Peter couldn’t believe these Alpha’s had almost no shame. Peter was a complete stranger to them and they were practically having sex in front of them.

Then they actually started to have sex.

Peter lost it.

“What the hell is wrong with you people?” Peter questioned still blushing red hot.

“You peop-?” Sam questioned jokingly taking Steve’s huge cock out of his mouth. Steve let out a growl and shoved back in before Sam could finish.

“What’s the matter? Can’t have sex in front of my mate?” Bucky said grunting, pushing into Sam.

“Yeah you can, but-“ Peter was still horribly shocked.

“Yes you are.” Bucky and Steve said in unison.

“You belong to us, no one else and when your ready we’ll take you like we are taking Sam.” They said it in unison like they had rehearsed if their whole lives.

“I mean look at Sam.” Bucky said reaching under Sam and jerking off. "He’s happy. Me and Stevie will make you feel good, every second of every day, ‘Mega"

“I’m not-“ Peter started.

“Yes, you are. You smell like an Omega, You smell like me and Buck’s mate. Just like Sam, but a lot better.” Steve grunted out. Sam playfully punched Steve’s leg.

“Not to say Sam doesn’t smell good.” Bucky corrected Steve. “Right Peter? You can smell us right? Cause I can smell you. Can’t get wet yet, but I can smell your pre from here.”

Bucky growled and bottomed out inside of Sam, knotting and cumming inside of him. Steve followed after. They spent the next hour like that. When they were done, they pulled free. Sam went to go take a shower and Bucky & Steve went to sit next to Peter on the bed.

“Ours.” they said reeking of sex. Both of their hand moving to help Peter with his “situation.”

“Sure why not?” Peter said never feeling better.

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a tradition in Bear and Lion custom to take a challenger, Alpha as a bitch(for lack of a better term).
> 
> Sam challenged Bucky’s and Steve’s claim to Peter and they had to put him in his place. Of course they still love him and Sam has a choice in the matter, but why would he say no. Most challenger Alpha’s are secretly gay and use the custom as an excuse to stay.
> 
> Oh and in Bear, Lion hierarchy in goes
> 
> Omega  
> Alpha  
> Beta  
> Delta
> 
> No one really follows those rules anymore and anyone can lead, but Alphas in Bear, Lion society are usually less assholey to Omegas.


End file.
